Purgatory
by Marywitsechunter
Summary: We all want to know how season 8 starts. So I wrote my version of it.


"Wake up!"

Dean Winchester opened his eyes and immediately wanted to close them again. He had no idea where he was after killing Dick Roman, but this place was cold and wet and dark. He raised himself.

"Good," Castiel said. What was good about this place was doubtful. "We need to get out of here."

Dean stood up and looked at Castiel, always in his dirty trenchcoat.

"Where are we?" Dean asked. The angel looked at him in a way that made Dean feel very dumb.

"You don't know?"

"Last I remember we ganked Dick."

"And where would he go in death?" Damn, Cas sounded like a nasty schoolteacher, destined to prove he was smarter than any student in the class. Which was probably true. Then a nasty thought came up in Dean's mind.

"Wait, are you telling-" but Castiel interrupted him.

"Every soul in here, is a monster," he said, "this is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity,"

"We're in Purgatory?" Dean asked, slightly nervous for the answer but inside, he already knew. He heard rustling behind him…

"How do we get out?"

"I'm afraid we are much more likely to be ripped to shreds," Castiel said on a normal tone, like they weren't being lured at by thousands of nasty monsters. Dean turned around: branches were broken and something was growling. Two pairs of red eyes glanced at him.

"I think we better-" , but Castiel had disappeared.

"Cas?!" Dean growled; no answer. More growling, more red eyes. Never had Dean felt really scared, but now he was.

"So the big boy is in trouble, again. Moron,"

"Crowley? What are you doing here?" Dean said in surprise and irritation, when he saw the demon with his superior grin.

"I don't think that is any of your business. But I enjoy the frightened look on your pretty face," he answered instantaneous. Dean rolled his eyes, and then a possible solution came up in his mind. He hated to ask stuff from Crowley because he would always find a way to screw you. He didn't feel like he had a choice, Cas had left him after all.

"You zapped in here. You can zap out of here. With me."

Crowley raised his eyebrows, surprised that a Winchester would ask for his help. Of course they did often, but never had any of the brothers sounded so sincere and hopeless than now.

"I could," he hesitated. Dean grabbed Crowley by the chest and pressed him against a tree.

"If you don't, I am going to kill you!"

"Cute, the death thread. Especially because we're surrounded by monsters, who are more likely to rip you apart than me. Moron,"

"Stop with the moron, Crowley, you son of a bitch, and get me OUT OF HERE, now!" Dean shouted. Crowley chuckled and pushed Dean of him, which seemed to be very easy for him. He coughed. Dean growled again.

"Then tell me how Cas and I could possibly be transported with Dick to freaking Purgatory,"

"Ah, I could tell you," Dean gave Crowley a murderous glance "Surprised that you didn't think of it yourself. After all, Dick is well.. a dick. Good luck without your pretty angel boy. It looks like you are on your own," Crowley said and he was gone in seconds.

Dean heard someone calling his name, or better; something. He twirled around and saw a creature which looked like a skinny, reptile-like wolf. Its eyes were red and its few plucks of fur were slimy.

"What the hell?" he said and he started running.

"Dean, wait!" the monster growled, "I am not going to hurt you!"

He thought for a split second about his options: whatever he would do, he'd die in here anyway. He stopped running and leaned against a tree, panting. Somehow, the monster stood on two legs now, towering above Dean.

"How do you know my name?"

"I think every soul here knows. After all, Sam and you are very… notorious, under us,"

Dean smirked. At least he and his brother did something good then. But their history as monster-hunters wouldn't come very handy in Purgatory.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter? I wasn't planning to kill you, but there are enough others out there who'd love the pleasure. So instead of wasting our time on finding my identity, we'd better use it to save yours,"

"Is there a way to get out of here?"

"You know there is. I believe your friends Crowley and Castiel know how to do it." The soul sounded very bitter, but also disappointed when it mentioned their names. Dean wondered why.

"Crowley ain't my friend, and Cas is a son of a bitch," Dean said, "and I know it too, but you need a lunar eclipse, right?"

The soul made a high-pitched yelling sound, which almost seemed a laugh. It lifted its head to the sky, which was pitch black.

"Do you see a moon or a sun? It's _always_ lunar eclipse here, that´s why you need one on earth. Makes the connection easier. But from this side, it doesn´t matter."

Dean felt his hope grow. He wondered what Sam was doing right now; they always did this stuff together. He wished Sam was okay and he wouldn't do any stupid.

"Where would I find a virgin here?" he said, almost bursting out in laugher from stupidity. Virginity didn't count as monster.

"You don't," the soul said, "but there has been rumors. An alpha might be able to get someone out,"

Dean sighed and interrupted. "That's great, but Sam and I killed all the alpha's,".

The soul shook its head. Then, it lifted its head again and started to call in a strangled growl. Dean wanted to slap his hand on the soul's mouth, but it raised a finger.

Another soul came towards them, growling, but it silenced when it saw Dean.

"Dean? Is that really you?" it said. Dean nodded and saw the fangs when the soul talked. He supposed it used to be vampire.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Was," corrected the soul, "You know me. Your friend in the trenchcoat sent me out."

"Lenore!" he remembered.

"We will help you," the other soul said, "but you have to be really careful. Stay put, don't talk too loud and stay with us."

"Can I at least have a name? I don't want to think of you as the reptile monster all the time," Dean said. The soul smiled.

"You broke my sword," it said, slightly annoyed.

"Lenore, you will have to connect with your alpha. Is that possible from here?" dr Visyak said. Lenore nodded, closed her eyes and her soul flickered. She opened her eyes again after a minute.

"He got the message. He will help but he can take just one. We have to stay here, doctor," she said a bit disappointed, "Once we are sent here, he cannot get us out if it's our destiny. Dean still has work to do on earth. You will have to use your blood to draw the sigil, he showed me and I will show you. But you have to work fast: the souls will smell your blood and come after you,"

"That sounds like fun," Dean said sarcastically and he picked up a rock and sliced himself in his arm. With the help of Lenore, he drew the sigil. Lenore grabbed his hand. She felt really slimy and very cold but Dean didn't resist.

"Thanks for all your help," Dean said.

"Don't mention it. Kill Crowley if you can and watch out for the angel," dr Visyak answered. Dean shook his head.

"Cas knew what he did wrong and I.. I forgave him. But Crowley, I'd love too,"

"Hurry, Dean! They are already coming!" Lenore screamed. Together they smashed their hands at the sigil. There was a bright flash of light and Dean blacked out.

When he woke up again, he stared in the dark eyes of the alpha vampire. He smiled.

"I'd said that I would see you in the next season. Here we are," he said. But then he got pushed over by someone: Dean caught a glance of a beige fabric.

"Cas, stop!" he yelled when Castiel grabbed his angelic blade. "He saved me!"

Castiel froze. He turned around and stared at Dean. Dean stared back. It felt good, it was what they always did.

"How are you alive? I was playing with the kitties at the animal shelter, when Crowley told me a soul ran after you,"

"It did, but it didn't kill me. It was dr. Visyak, you remember, the one you tortured to death?"

Castiel sighed.

"I am sorry Dean, I never meant to. I regret it. She was a very intelligent human being," and again, he stared at Dean. Dean never could stay angry at Cas for a long time. He thanked the alpha for all his help and promised not to come after him, on which the alpha insisted. Castiel placed his fingers on Dean's forehead and they teleported into a motel room.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean growled. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't worry; he is at the restaurant. He will be back soon,"

Dean wrestled inside. He had been really mad at Cas for screwing up everything and leaving him in Purgatory, but he felt so safe and just, good, when Castiel was nearby.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I have missed your presence, Dean," Castiel said, his voice even lower and softer than normally. He carefully spread his arms and placed them around Dean very lightly. Dean growled and pulled Castiel closer.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel said.

"Showing how much I missed you," he answered and finally he kissed Castiel.

At that moment, the door opened and Sam came in. He dropped his bags in surprise.

"Dean, you're alive!" he screamed, but then he saw that Dean wasn't paying attention. He shook his head, picked up the bag and closed the door again. Outside, he laughed, glad that he didn't have to deal with the eye-fucking all the time.


End file.
